My Brother The Nightwatcher!
by TurtleGirl4Life
Summary: This story is based off of the 2012 Turtles cartoon and the 2007 TMNT movie. The Turtles don't go up against the statue villains and Raph's brothers find out he's the Nightwatcher in a different way. How will his brothers find out Raph's secret? How will they handle the truth?
1. Chapter 1) Origins of the Nightwatcher

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write a story like this for a long time. Now I can! This story is based off of the 2012 Turtles cartoon and the 2007 TMNT movie. The Turtles don't go up against the statue villains and Raph's brothers find out he's the Nightwatcher in a different way. How will his brothers find out Raph's secret? How will they handle the truth? Please read and review!**

Chapter 1.) Origins of the Nightwatcher

The Turtles had done the impossible. They eliminated the Foot, kept the Kraang from ever coming back to Earth, time traveled, and even went to space. The brothers fought crime together, that's how it's always been. That is, until Splinter changed that. After Leonardo was sent away for training Splinter forbade fighting crime until he returned. Michelangelo and Donatello seemed fine with this, seeing as they had more time to goof around and do as they wish. But Raphael hated the very idea. Did crime ever take a break? No! So why should he? Raph knew Splinter would hate him for arguing, so he kept his beak shut. If Splinter didn't want Raphael to fight, he wouldn't. Instead, Raph would leave the fighting to someone else. Raphael ordered a bunch of biking gear, metal armor, and leather. He used the money he had saved up for a long time and some of the money he found in Leo's room. It's not like Leo was using it. Raph sent his orders to Casey's apartment, and when they got there Casey would let Raph know. With all of those materials Raph made a biker suit so he wouldn't be recognized. Sneaking out when everyone else was asleep, Raphael put on the outfit and fought any crime that came into his path. Once he saved a mother and her kid. The kid asked if he was watching out for them every night. When Raph said yes the kid called him a night watcher. Thus the Nightwatcher was born.

The Nightwatcher had become a part of Raph. It made Raph feel like a different turtle. Nightwatcher fought crime every night. Stopping robberies, ally jumps, murderers. He's seen every kind of crime New York had to offer, and he didn't care. He loved the rush he felt, the surge of courage and strength he received when he fought those criminals. True he's had the cops dislike him doing their job, chasing him down, but he didn't mind. It wasn't his fault these New York police didn't do their job right. They only paid attention to the major crimes like bank robberies and murders, as if the small shop robberies and muggings didn't matter. Yet they still saw the Nightwatcher as a criminal. He couldn't please everyone. Than again, Raph wasn't in it to please everyone, just protect them.

It was almost three in the morning and Raph was finishing up his nightly patrol. He got a text from Casey saying his "sidekick" was getting all the glory. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. When he felt satisfied that all the criminals had turned in for the night he decided he should too. Raph jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he came to the ally way where he hid his bike. He got on the bike and started it up. The familiar purr of the engine underneath him was comforting. It was a calming feeling that you had to grow use to. Like sleeping in the sewers. After nineteen years of living there, the roar of the subways and the rushing of the sewer water was comforting. Silence was the the noise Raph couldn't stand, because there was no noise. It was silence. He loved the feeling he got when he rode his motorcycle. A few weeks after he became the Nightwatcher he had found the bike broken and abandoned in the dump. With Casey's help he managed to repair the bike and made it better and faster. He even installed a police monitor to listen to the crime reports.

Raph parked the bike behind a large dumpster and piled tarps and blankets on top of it. He grabbed the duffel bag draped over the fire escape above him and began to undress. He unclasped his helmet and unzipped the hidden zipper. He neatly folded the Nightwatcher uniform and tucked it into the bag, placing the helmet on top. Zipping the bag closed he tossed it back on the fire escape. Once he was sure his stuff wouldn't be messed with he pried open the man whole cover. It was the closest one to their lair. Once he dropped down into the sewers he closed the cover behind him. Raph then began his walk back to the lair. When he entered through the secret entrance he saw his two younger brothers passed out in the living room. Being careful not to wake them Raph headed downstairs and quietly walked to the door that led to the dojo. The light was on and he had heard voices when he arrived. He stood next to the door, being careful to stay in the shadows. His eyes widened slightly in shock at what he saw.

Leonardo was back, after being gone for over a year, kneeling in front of Splinter. Splinter walked over to him and handed him some kind of talisman, telling him that he succeeded in his training. Leo stood up as Splinter hugged him. "I have missed you my son." He whispered, patting his eldest son's shell.

"I've missed you to father." Leo replied, returning the hug. Splinter said something that Raph couldn't comprehend, suddenly pulling away and facing the door.

"Raphael, your brother is home." He announced. Should've known he couldn't hide from his own father. Leo turned to face the door as Raph pushed the door open all the way.

"Hey..." Raph mumbled.

"Hey." Leo said, smiling slightly.

Think of something. "Um...Welcome home."

"Thanks." He still held that smile. Damn that was annoying. The room was uncomfortable. Raph just wanted to go to sleep.

"Well," He began, faking a yawn. "I'm goin' to bed." He turned around before Leo had a chance to say anything else. When he walked past Donnie he slapped his head. Donnie shrieked in surprise as he was rudely waken up. "Leo's back. Better say hello before he disappears again." Raph walked back to his room, the sounds of his brothers greeting each other followed Raph to his room.


	2. Chapter 2) Temper

Chapter 2.) Temper

The next morning Mikey made breakfast for everyone. Splinter smiled at his sons. "It brings my heart joy to see all of us together again. They all sat at the table and listened to Leo talk about his trip in the jungle. Everyone listened except Raph. He could care less. "Leonardo, you are to train with your brothers when night falls. Until then you are to 'hang out' as Michelangelo would say. Reunite your bonds with each other." Splinter ordered.

Raph's brothers were more than happy to have a brotherly moment, but Raph would rather do anything but that. Splinter got up and headed back to his room, leaving his sons to do as they wished. Raph got up from the table and began to head back to his room. "Hey Raph," Leo spoke kind of quickly. "Where ya going?" He asked.

"I'm goin' to my room. That okay with you?" Raph asked, turning his head slightly to glance at his older brother.

Instead of Leo answering Mikey did. "Wait dude. It's time for the news." Mikey got up and grabbed Raph's arm, dragging him into the living room. Donnie smirked at Leo and did to Leo what Mikey did to Raph. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey sat on the couch while Raph sat on the recliner. Mikey turned the T.V. on and flipped it to the news channel. There was a picture of the Nightwatcher on the screen.

Leo looked confused. "Who's that?" He asked. Words appeared on the bottom of the screen in bold letters. 'Nightwatcher Strikes Again!' It read. "Nightwatcher? Who te heck is the Nightwatcher?"

Mikey looked over at Leo and smiled. "You've missed a lot in the past year dude. The Nightwatcher is the new hero of New York. He's been watching over the city and busting crime every night. He's a legend." Mikey explained with a huge grin. Donnie sighed and rolled his eyes, Raph smirked at his youngest brother, and Leo glared at the T.V..

"Well, he seems nothing more than a vigilante show boat, but his days are done now that I'm back." Leo declared. "We're going out to train tonight, and if we see that Nightwatchman-"

"Nightwatcher." Mikey and Raph corrected in unison, cutting Leo off.

Leo glanced over at them with slight annoyance but continued anyways. "Whatever. If we meet him we tell him his service is no longer needed. We take back this city." Raph glared at Leo with hate.

"Yer so smug." He growled. All three brothers looked over their hot-tempered brother in shock.

"Excuse me?" Leo spoke sternly, getting to his feet. Raph stood up as well. They were now practically beak to beak.

"Ya heard me. Ya think ya can just come on back here and expect us to fall in line like yer little soldiers again. Well, news flash, ya can't! Ya left us for a year longer than ya should've. Don't expect me to welcome you with open arms! Cause I ain't doin' it!" Raph shouted. His eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched. Leo glared back with similar intensity. Donnie and Mikey had stood up but stayed out of the way.

"I was training. Training to be a better leader, for you! Why do you hate me for that?" Leo questioned.

"Who ever said I wanted to be lead? I'm better of calling my own shots so get use to it. We were just fine without ya." Raph spat.

"And this qualifies as just fine? Donnie and Mikey have been productive yet you just sleep all day and sneak out every night. How is that fine?" Raph was about to argue when Splinter entered.

"That is enough!" He yelled in his assertive voice. "Leonardo, Raphael. You are to apologize this instant." He demanded. Leo sighed but looked at Raphael. Raph glared, turning his head away. He was getting to worked up. He hadn't fought like this in over a year. He needed some fresh air. Without warning he raced out of the lair, Donnie and Mikey moved over so they wouldn't get trampled.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Leo asked, looking at his youngest brothers in confusion.

"Just give him some time Leo. Keep in mind Raph hasn't been able to release all his pent up anger since you left. We've been forbidden to fight crime so he's had no way to release his rage." Donnie spoke softky, placing a three fingered hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Yeh and is punching bag is practically worn out. You can't even call it a punching bag anymore." Mikey added. Leo hadn't thought about that.

"You're right Donnie. I should've seen that coming. Some things never change." Leo smiled.

"Like Raph's short fuse." Mikey smirked. Donnie and Leo smiled at that. "Knowing Raph, he's probably at Casey's." 


	3. Chapter 3) Nightwatcher Gets Caught

Chapter 3.) Nightwatcher Gets Caught

Raphael waited until night fell before going up to the surface. He sent Casey a text saying to meet him at the water tower closest to his apartment. Raph grabbed his duffel bag and changed into his Nightwatcher costume as quickly as he could before someone noticed him. Raph saw Casey sitting at the edge of the building and sat down next to him. "What's up Raph? Oh I mean Nightwatcher." Casey smiled. Raph rolled his eyes under his mask and smirked.

"How ya been Jones?" Raph asked, already using his deeper, Nightwatcher voice.

Casey shrugged his shoulders in response. "Nothing new really... School is boring and I can't get April to have fun." He complained. He looked up at Raph, seeing only his reflection in the visor. "What about you? Anything new?"

"Leo came home yesterday." Raph spoke, making it sound as if it were nothing. Casey's eyes widened.

"He finally came back huh? Bet you didn't like that to much." Casey joked. Raph glared under his helmet.

"The others welcomed him back as if he did nothin' wrong... Get this, the first thing he did was order us around. He didn't even apologize for making us worry!" Raph ranted, standing back up. Casey looked up at his best friend with sad eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that Jones. We should be looking for criminals not sharin' our feelings." Raph grumbled.

Casey stood up and leaned on top of Raph. "Okay Nightwatcher, where to tonight?" Casey asked with a smile as he pulled his hockey mask over his face. Raph pushed him off and was about to reply when someone else responded.

"How about home?" Raph and Casey turned around and saw Leonardo, his swords drawn and his gaze glued to the Nightwatcher. "Look, I appreciate what you've done but we can handle it from now on."

"We?" Casey and Raph asked in unison. Mikey and Donnie appeared as if from nowhere, standing on either side of Leo. Raph leaned close to Casey and whispered, "Don't blow my cover." Casey gave a quick nod of his head.

"Wow Casey, you know the Nightwatcher?" Mikey asked with a huge smile. Donatello and Leonardo both glared at their baby brother. Mikey gave them a sheepish grin.

"Yeh, we've been fighting crime for a long time. What are you doing here anyways?" Casey asked, stepping in between the Turtles and the Nightwatcher. Raph had stayed quiet, he didn't know what to do exactly.

"We came up here to look for Raphael." Leo answered, still holding his swords. Raph tensed slightly.

"We figured he'd be with you." Donnie added. "We went to your apartment but nobody was there. Have you seen him?"

"Um...No. Haven't seen him. Did Leo scare him off?" Casey said, trying to act normal. Mikey laughed at that. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Look Casey, just go home. As for you." Leo pointed at the Nightwatcher, speaking in a stern voice. "You should retire. Me and my brothers can take over from now on. Your services are no longer needed."

Raphael was getting mad. "I don't know who you think you are but I ain't quitting because you say so." He made sure to deepen his voice and tried not to use his accent.

"He's been protecting the city when you guys disappeared. Just let him go." Casey agreed with him. He wanted to get Raph out of there before things got any worse. Leo aimed one of his katanas at Raph, Donnie whipped out his bo staff and Mikey spun his nun-chucks. "What should we do now?" Casey whispered to Raph.

"We fight. It's clear they won't let us leave here without one." Raph shook his wrists and his chains dropped from their hidden compartments. He was going to fight his brothers, but he would go easy on them. He had to remind himself to hold back, no matter how much he wanted to beat Leo up. Raph began to swing his chain as he got into a fighting stance.

"Believe me when I tell you you do not want to do this." Leo said. Casey pulled out his baseball bat and held it at his side. "Casey, stand aside. I'm not going to fight you."

"If you're going to fight the Nightwatcher, then you'll have to fight me too!" Casey said boldly. Knowing there was no way to reason with Casey, Leo turned and nodded his head towards Mikey.

"Sorry Casey." Mikey said, swinging his nun-chucks out at him, effectively wrapping the chain around him.

"Hey no fare!" Casey grumbled, trying but failing to get out of his restraints. "You're making a mistake!" He shouted. Mikey was so distracted by Casey he didn't notice the Nightwatcher's chain heading right for him.

"Mikey, behind you!" Leo and Donnie warned, expecting Mikey to get hurt by the chain, but instead the chain wrapped around him. It immobilized Mikey, rendering him useless.

Mikey fell to the ground with a grunt. "I'm okay." Mikey smiled. "Dudes this is EPIC!" He cheered childishly. Suddenly Donatello joined him, his arms and legs bonded together by another one of the Nightwatcher's chains.

"How is this epic Mikey? We're losing." Donnie glared at his baby brother. "Get your head out of the clouds and back into the fight." Mikey pouted and watched Leo fight the Nightwatcher with wide, fascinated eyes. "I've seen what he does to all those bad guys he beats... He's holding back... Why?" Donnie realized,seeing as all of the Nightwatcher's moves were more like warning strikes and defensive moves. Raph managed to kick at Leonardo once, causing him to trip up some. Raph hesitated for a second before trying to land another punch, trying to hit him just enough to knock him over without injuring him to much. His hesitation gave Leo enough time to land a kick to his back.

Raph was running out of breath. He's been trying to hold back as best he could, but taking on all three of his brothers, not cool. Leo was swinging his katanas with a fluid motion. He obviously learned some new moves. Plus all this metal armor was heavy, it was slowing him down. "You've got quite a temper." Leo panted, swinging one blade at Raph's arm, managing to leave a long cut in his arm. Raph hissed under his helmet clutching his arm. It was all the distraction Leo needed as he ran forward and punched Raph under the chin where his helmet attached to his suit.

Raph cried out in pain as his body flew backwards, rolling across the roof before coming to a stop at the edge. His head and one arm dangling off the side. The Nightwatcher's helmet lay abandoned a few feet away from his body. "It's over Nightwatcher. You lose." Leo spoke in a calm yet deep voice. When he got close enough he saw a green head with a red cloth tied around it. Leo felt as if a pit had formed in his stomach, his eyes widening. "Raph?" He gasped out.


	4. Chapter 4) The Truth

Chapter 4.) The Truth

The others froze when they heard Leo call out Raphael's name. Leo pulled his brother away from the edge of the building and dragged him over to them so they could see. Mikey and Donnie gasped in horror and shock while Casey hung his head in defeat. A small trail of blood ran down Raph's chin and his eyes were barely open. The adrenaline that was helping him fight was gone, and tiredness began to take it's place. Everything around him was starting to blur, the noises sounded as if he were under water. Leo freed the chains off of his brothers and they all turned to face Casey. Leo and Donnie glared while Mikey still looked shocked. "Did you know he was the Nightwatcher?" Donnie asked in the sternest voice he could manage. Casey ignored him and tried to get out of his own bondings so he could get to Raph.

Casey finally managed to get out of Mikey's nun-chucks and raced towards Raph, falling to his knees and helped the half-conscious turtle sit up. "I'm getting you out of here buddy. Hang on." He said reassuringly. Raph groaned quietly when Casey lifted one of his arms over his shoulders so he could help him stand. "What's wrong with you?" Casey hissed through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with us?" Leo snapped. "What's wrong with YOU?! You knew he was the Nightwatcher and you didn't say anything!"

"It wasn't my place too tell." Casey shot back. "I tried to tell you not to do this. To just let us go. But did you listen? NO!" Raph could barely lift his head by now. The blood running down his arm was slowing down some, but the cut still hurt terribly.

"Oh so this is our fault?" Leo glared. "Raphael shouldn't have dressed up like it was Halloween every night. He was reckless. This is his fault." Leo pointed a katana at Raph. "He could've endangered the safety of our family."

Raph slowly raised his head and glared tiredly at Leonardo. "This city... needed protection..." He panted. Mikey and Donnie looked at their older brother sympathetically, but Leo continued to glare. "I couldn't just... sit back and let those scum bags do... whatever they wanted..."

"That's what the police are for. Splinter gave you direct orders. No fighting crime until I returned. Mikey and Donnie were able to obey that simple rule. Why couldn't you?" Leo had put his blades back and was now crossing his arms.

Raph's temper was at a boiling point by now. "Simple? SIMPLE!" He yelled as loud as he could to sound threatening, though it was still weak. He was standing up now, taking a step towards Leo. "That ain't simple! I can't just do nothing... while you were on vacation for a year. Screw holding back!" Raph went to swing a punch at his brother, his movement slow and sloppy as if he were drunk. Leo grabbed Raph's wrist and yanked him forward, punching him hard in the jaw. Raph tumbled to the ground completely unconscious. Leo sighed heavily and shook his head. This was definitely not how he expected his return to go. Sure he expected a fight with his hot tempered brother, but nothing like this.

"I can't believe my brother was the Nightwatcher." Michelangelo mumbled, staring at his brother in slight awe.

"I should've known." Donnie whispered. When Leo and Mikey looked at him in confusion he decided to explain. "Not long after you left the Nightwatcher just happened to show up. He would sneak off every night and return in the early mornings tired and sometimes injured. Whenever I would try and ask he would just say he got drunk with Casey. I knew that wasn't true considering they never drank."

"That's true." Casey interrupted.

"Why didn't you stop him or tell Master Splinter if you knew?" Leo asked with a scowl.

"Because I knew he needed the release. Otherwise he'd take out all of that pent up rage on us. Besides, I didn't know he was doing this exactly." Donatello walked over and picked Raph up under his arms. Dang he was heavy. How could Raph run and fight with all of this gear on? "Mikey come help me." Mikey wasted no time and grabbed Raph's legs.

"Go home Casey." Leo ordered. Casey was going to object but the look in Leo's eyes made him keep his mouth shut. Casey turned around and headed home, not before looking back at his green friend once more. "Let's go home. I've got to explain this mess the Master Splinter." He grumbled, clenching his fists as they started their trek back to the lair. Before they left the rooftop Leo grabbed the Nightwatcher helmet.

Nearly four hours passed after they returned home. Splinter knew exactly what happened to his second eldest son once he saw the metal armor. "Michelangelo and Donatello, take Raphael to the infirmary. Leonardo, come with me." He ordered. The brothers did as they were told. Leo entered the dojo with Splinter, already knowing what was going to happen. "Kneel my son." Splinter said, standing in front of Leo as he kneeled. "Do you care to explain to me what has happened to your brother?" He asked calmly.

Leo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We went topside to look for Raph but we couldn't find him. We decided to search for Casey and found him with the Nightwatcher..." Leo paused and Splinter motioned for him to continue explaining. "We fought the Nightwatcher and it turned out to be Raphael... One thing led to the other and well...You can guess the rest." When he finished explaining he looked down.

Splinter stroked his beard in thought. "Do you know why Raphael became the Nightwatcher?" He asked after a while. Leo said nothing but shook his head. "I see. Perhaps you should discuss this with your brother when he awakens." It was clear that wasn't a suggestion, but a command. "You are dismissed." Leo headed into the lab where their home made infirmary was built. When he walked in Raph was already awake, Donnie checking him over. When they noticed their leader Donnie slowly left the room, leaving them alone to talk.

"I'm sorry for fighting you Raph. I just wanted to keep us safe." Leo apologized after a while of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry too... I just wanted to keep this city safe." Raph admitted. Leo was shocked at Raph's response. He didn't expect Raph to apologize back.

"Can you tell me how you became the Nightwatcher? I know everyone's stories except yours." Leo smiled, trying to show Raph he meant no harm.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell ya." Raph smiled back.

Mikey and Donnie walked into the lab and smiled when they saw Raph and Leo smile. "Are you about to tell the origins of the Nightwatcher?" Mikey asked with wide, joyful eyes. Raph chuckled and nodded his head. The three brothers sat down around Raph and listened closely as Raph told his story.

**THE END**


End file.
